GOOD DOCTOR
by nononyan
Summary: Good Looking Good Doctor. TWO SHOT!


Good Doctor

.

.

Good Doctor © Nononyan

Naruto © Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

[Alternate Universe], Typo(s), Gary Stu, OC, Maybe Fluff

.

.

.

 _Jangan pernah memandang remeh sebuah mimpi yang dirasa `mustahil_

TWO SHOT

.

.

.

Keasikan terjadi ketika lapangan hijau mengadu dua tim sepak bola tertangguh. Kenapa bisa tertangguh? Sebab ini babak final, dimana satu juara akan keluar, sedang 33 sekolah lain harus berpasrah diri menerima kekalahan. Sorak sorai suporter nampak seragam menggunakan kaus tim andalan masing-masing. Sebagian merah marun bercorak keemasan sedang sebagiannya lagi putih bergaris kehitaman. Ada saja keseruan mereka dengan meniupkan terompet, mengibarkan bendera sekolah, membawa spanduk serta mengenakkan aksesoris tambahan lain, semisal topi dan syal. Saking cintanya, ada yang sampai mengecat wajah dengan warna-warna khas dari tim yang didukung. Padahal ini masih pertandingan antar sekolah. Meskipun yah- bisa dibilang, sekolah-sekolah elite punya kawasan dan kepopuleran.

"Hinata! Tak perlu sampai mengecat wajahmu begitu kan!?" ini ungkapan protes Hibi yang ke dua puluh. Sekedar info saja.

"Huh? Siapa yang peduli! Aku akan mendukung Itachi- _senpai_ sampai mati!" koarnya berapi-api. Mengibarkan bendera merah berlambangkan siluet hitam burung elang, kesana kemari sambil berteriak histeris kek orang kesetanan. Hinata sangat bersemangat, malah terlalu bersemangat- sampai suaranya agak serak saking kuatnya meniup terompet. Berlebihan? Mungkin ya. Tapi yasudahlah.

"YUHU! Itachi senpaaaai!" Hibi menutup dua telinganya berharap mampu meredam jeritan Hinata. Sumpah, Hibi yakin meski GOR ini megah dan sorak sorai bukan hanya keluar dari mulut Hinata, tapi suara teman semejanya itu pasti terdengar jelas. Melengking!

"Kau masih bertaruh untuknya?"

"Em? Tentu tidak. Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menjadi fansnya yang sejati!" Hibi tersenyum lembut. Hinata memang gadis yang luar biasa. Meski penolakan Itachi sangatlah menyakitkan, tapi dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam Hinata mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan. Bahkan tak mempermasalahkan jika pun penantian panjangnya tiada lagi harapan. Tak ada sakit hati, apalagi dendam.

"Aku bangga punya teman sepertimu,"

"H-Hibi! Jangan memelukku! Kau membuatku malu! Hey!" Hinata yakin ia jauh lebih merasa normal ketimbang sikap Hibi yang terlalu melankolis. "Hibi! Aku masih tulen! Lepas." Hibi cengengesan gaje. Ditengah serangkaian nasehat Hinata untuk tak memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti seorang perempuan pada laki-laki, Hinata dikejutkan oleh tepuk lembut seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Tempat ini, kosong?" Hibi membelah katupan bibirnya, terpesona. Mata hijaunya berbinar-binar kagum. Segera menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata untuk buru-buru menoleh.

Glek!

"Kyaaa!" muka Hinata berubah datar ketika lehernya dicekik dan digoyangkan Hibi yang gemas setengah mati. Inilah kebiasaan Hibi yang menyebalkan. Hinata akui ia benar-benar kesal jika mode ala-ala fansgirl Hibi aktif. Masalahnya, pasti Hinata yang akan jadi sasaran empuk!

"Maaf?"

"Ah. O-oh, ya! s-silakan." Seru Hinata gugup. Ya jelas gugup, orang pria yang datang, bak Idol begitu. Mengenai posisi, Hinata memang mendapat kursi menyisi dekat anak tangga dan semula sisi kiri Hinata ada yang menempati. Tapi sudah sedari sepuluh menit lalu, orang disamping Hinata tak lagi kembali. Entah pergi kemana.

Kembali ke situasi. Pria dalam balutan kaus merah _(sama seperti Hinata)_ dengan kepala dihiasi topi joker, begitu menyita banyak sekali pasang mata. Hinata yakin jika pria ini ke tengah lapangan, atau yah- paling bantar JJS di pinggir lapangan, maka pertandingan sepak bola akan terabaikan. Mau bertaruh?

"Kyya! Hinata lihat, dia begitu tinggi!" Hinata merutuk. 'Apa Hibi sedang berbisik?' berbisik dengan suara yang mampu didengar suporter kiri kanan depan belakang? harusnya Hibi lebih berusaha. Pikir Hinata ngilu.

"Hn."

"Kyya! Hinata, kulitnya bagus!"

"Hn. Aku lihat."

"Kyya! Hinata, lihat matanya begitu tajam. Bisa menusuk hatiku kapan saja dia mau! Kyya!" Hinata mendorong wajah Hibi menjauh. Kesal!

"Kudengar tadi kau menyorakkan nama Itachi," Hinata menoleh cepat-cepat.

"Paman bicara padaku?" pria tadi sweetdrop seketika. _Paman?_ Apa ia nampak setua itu bagi gadis ini?

"Hinata! Kenapa kau memanggilnya PAMAN!"Hinata acuh angkat bahu. Menoleh lagi, berpikir untuk memberi balasan. "Hey, apa anda lebih tua dari itu? ah, Ya. Aku _Kouhai_ nya!" tarik nafas! INi butuh sekali kesabarn ekstra.

"Ah- begitu rupanya. Aku Anikinya."

 _krik krik_

"UAPAAAA!" jerit Hinata dan Hibi berbarengan.

.

"AWAS YANG DISANA!"

DUAGH!

Hinata pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Sekarang pukul tiga sore. Kuputuskan langsung menonton pertandingan adikku selesai jam kerjaku tadi. Adikku? Ya, adikku Uchiha Itachi. Meski banyak yang bilang kami bagai dua orang yang tertukar sebab wajahku yah- kau tahu, nampak lebih muda darinya. Ups- ia bisa marah kalau tahu aku membicarakannya.

Mengendarai mobil, didepan GOR sudah sangat ramai oleh para pedagang juga para pejalan kaki. Kulirik sebuah kaus merah juga beragam sovenier bola lain. Kaus, topi, gantungan kunci, kubeli masing-masingnya satu. Berinisiatif mendouble kemeja hitam lengan pendekku dengan kaus ini segera sebelum masuk area GOR yang sebenarnya. Sengaja kerahnya kukeluarkan supaya efek menggembung disekitaran leherku menghilang.

Begitu masuk. Semua kuamati, termasuk pertandingan yang sudah berlangsung. Kuukir senyum bangga, mengetahui adikku yang lincah menggiring bola ke area lawan- Emh, kalau tidak salah Sekolah ternama didaerah Suna. Kota sebrang. Dalam keramaian sorak sorak suporter, aku menangkap satu hal menarik.

 _"_ _YUHU! Itachi senpaaaai!"_

Seorang gadis. Ya, aku yakin ia masih bersekolah. Ia membawa-bawa bendera, meniup terompet juga mengecat wajahnya tanpa malu dan segan. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan ukuran tubuh yang masuk katagori pas. Mataku bisa tahu tubuhnya padat. Namun bukan itu yang benar-benar kuamati. Melainkan caranya mendukung satu nama yang sangat sangat kukenal. Aku, Penasaran. Apa mungkin gadis ini yang acap kali membuat Itachi kepusingan dan kelimpungan? Bisa jadi kan?

Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya. Semakin dekat aku baru tahu warna rambutnya bukan hitam, bukan pula biru. Tapi violet. Eh? Apa Violet juga bukan? Ah- entahlah. Tapi warna itu begitu teduh dimataku.

 _"_ _H-Hibi! Jangan memelukku! Kau membuatku malu! Hey!"_ kugelengkan kepala geli. Aku semakin yakin, inilah gadis yang sering Itachi omongkan. Aku sangat penasaran secantik apa wajah gadis ini jika warna-warna itu lepas darinya. Itachi bilang, juniornya itu cantik sekali. Namun sayang sikapnya sangat kekanakan bergaya tomboy. Ah- kalau aku jadi Itachi, aku tak kan peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Kukenakan topiku, kubulatkan niat menepuk bahunya.

"Tempat ini, kosong?"

END Pov

.

.

.

GOOD DOCTOR

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Enghh- kepalaku—" Hibi berlarian memeluk Hinata yang berusaha bangun. Ia menangis sejadinya-jadinya sambil terus mengucap syukur.

"E-eh? Aku dimana? Aku kenapa? Hibi, dia siapa? Sekarang jam berapa? Dan, mana Itachi-senpai?" Hibi menjitak Hinata pelan.

"SATU-SATU!"

"Biar aku yang jelaskan." Cegah pria tanda tanya Hinata. "Sebaiknya perkenalkan dulu. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kakak kandung Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Hinata menganga lebar. "Sekarang kau ada diruang khusus pemain KIHS. Kepalamu terbentur bola cukup keras." Pelan Hinata meraba kepalanya dan mengaduh. "sekarang pukul empat kurang seperempat. Pertandingan masih berlangsung dengan skor 1-0 untuk KIHS."

"B-benarkah?!" Sasuke mengangguk kalem, Hibi mengangguk kesurupan.

"Apa paman yang membawaku kemari?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu mengiyakan.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Dan, bisa kau ganti panggilan paman itu? Aku- kurang nyaman."

"A-ah. Maaf. Lalu apa?"

"Terserah padamu,"

"Pak?" Sasuke siap menelan Hinata hidup-hidup.

"Sasuke-NII, Hinata! NII!"

"Hibi! Jangan seolah mengenalnya!" tegur Hinata kurang suka.

"Aku setuju dengan temanmu, Hinata." Pipi Hinata bersemu. Sasuke nampak santai sekali menyebut namanya. Seolah telah mengenalnya begitu lama. Ini menyenangkan! "Kau demam? Wajahmu merah." Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menepis halus uluran tangan Sasuke dari sisi wajah kirinya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hibi. Ayo kita kembali ke lapangan." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata segera sebelum gadis itu benar-benar turun dari ranjang.

"Biar aku memeriksa suhu tubuh dan nadimu dulu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu." Hinata tegang seketika. Hibi berteriak histeris menahan rona girang, malu dan semangat. Dengan jahil dan yakin mengedipkan mata, memutuskan memberi tempat leluasa bagi keduanya.

"H-Hibi, kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil. Sudah tak dapat kutahan. Aku segera kembali. Jaa!"

 _'_ _Ganbatte! Hinata-chan!'_

 _._

 _._

TBC

Ini TWO SHOT. Ocrew? Eh? Ada yang pengen tahu nasib fic nono yang First Love? TERUSANNYA hilangg! Yah, sekedar info aja. Hehehe. Jadi buat ngelanjutin rasanya begitu hampa,

Yosh. Semoga bisa sabar buat terusan 'Good Doctor ini.' arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
